There is a need in the marketplace for an inexpensive, conveniently transportable document carrier for protecting and carrying inexpensive but oversized documents. Whilst document carriers exist which are eminently suitable for carrying oversize documents and semi rigid items which are relatively high value, such as fine photographs, works of art, architectural drawings and the like, such existing items tend to be relatively expensive, consistent with the value of the documents they are intended to carry. Many of them are intended to maintain their contents in a flat condition. Those which receive the contents in a rolled condition, tend to be tubular and rigid.
Flexible garment bags, in which the garments are initially received in a flat condition but are then folded or rolled along with the bag, are also well known. However, these again are relatively expensive, and are sized and designed specifically to accommodate items of clothing.
At the bottom end of the market, however, there is a need for an inexpensive but reusable document carrier, e.g. for the transportation of children's art and school work. It is very common for a young child to be given a school project involving the preparation of an oversized picture or poster, e.g. on bristol board, which after completion, is to be taken home by the child. It would clearly be desirable for the child to be able to pack the document in a carrier which would protect it from the outdoor elements and other minor physical damage, so that the child can present the document at home in an undamaged, unspoiled condition. Any such carrier, to be successful, however, should be capable of easy filling and emptying, easy transportation and easy storage when not in use, to maximize the child's use of it. Further, any such item must be inexpensive.